


Appointment

by glamaphonic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Curtain Fic, Espionage, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Future Fic, Interracial Relationship, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice flying, Ambassador."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appointment

She's been followed since she left her office in the Sato building half an hour ago. There are two different tails and, she notes upon reaching the small shuttle dock just outside of San Francisco, a rather adorable recruit doing a mediocre job at pretending to be a disinterested passer-by. She's also fairly certain that the girl is in her Introduction to Array Processing class.

Nyota only bothers to shake one of the tails. They already know where she's going and beyond that she's in a good enough mood not to make T'Prynn's kids' lives too hard. She's never put much stock in the whole Ops vs. Intel rivalry, not least because she's wise enough to know that the two are rarely ever separate in practice.

By design, there's only one shuttle docking in the next hour. Nyota watches as it carefully sets down precisely on time. She's within a few feet when the door slides open and Spock steps out.

"Nice flying, Ambassador."

He strides towards her, hands clasped behind his back. His dark hair gleams in the fading light. She smiles up at him and he reaches out and clasps her hand in his. He keeps the link light, glancing. After a separation, it is easy for direct stimulation of their bond to be overwhelming.

Contentment, belonging, love, and desire pulse between them.

"You grant me a title I have neither earned or been awarded," he chides gently. "I am an instructor."

"So am I," she counters.

"You have an official, if not publicly observed, position within Starfleet Intelligence," he says, voice low. "I was merely asked to complete a series of…unique tasks."

"Uh huh. Of course," she says.

"I find myself dubious of your sincerity." His eyes are shining.

"Impeccable logic, as always." She steps more closely to him, sets her forearms on his shoulders.

"I am certain you are aware of our audience," he says, though he is already leaning towards her.

"I don't care," she responds and pulls him into a kiss.


End file.
